


A Little Help

by Redleafmornings



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Praise Kink, Public Hand Jobs, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redleafmornings/pseuds/Redleafmornings
Summary: Hux had always loved the way lingerie looked on a man, and after taking the time to work up his nerve, he finds that he likes how it looks on himself as well.





	A Little Help

**Author's Note:**

> One of the two giveaway dabbles. For agent-nemesis, hope you enjoy it!

Even though he knew it wasn’t true, Hux felt like there was a million eyes on him as he picked through the lingerie. He was the only one there, except for the clerk who asked him at the beginning if he needed anything. Blessedly the clerk left for the back of the shop, so he was alone to explore. 

It was the first time he was buying something like this, part of his self exploration. His father hadn’t allowed him to even make one step out of line, and then in University he had been so busy. That was why at thirty-four he was awkwardly picking through lingerie hoping to find something he liked. 

The idea had come from a porno. It was the first time he had seen a man in a garter belt and he thought he had never seen something so beautiful. He knew he wanted to try it too, he wanted to be that man. 

It took longer for him to actually get here, however. He’d researched to find a shop that carried lingerie for men. Then Hux had walked past the shop almost a dozen times before coming in. The only reason he had managed this time was because he could see no one else was inside. Now that he was here, Hux felt his nerves acting up as he looked over the items. 

It was worth it, it would all be worth it. Even if no one ever saw him in it, it mattered to Hux. Hux would wear it while he touched himself, feeling the lace against his skin. Hux had to look away for a moment while he gathered himself. 

If he were brave he might wear it under his suit to work. A secret to enjoy, but that would take a while. For now just the thought was enough to make him almost dizzy. 

He slowly picked out one, it had taken a while, but he wanted something perfect. It was a peachy gold garter, with matching lace briefs. The trim looked so delicate that he was careful as he took it off the rack. 

There was a bell as the door opened again, and Hux felt his cheeks warm to see another person. Caught in the act with lingerie in his hand. They looked at each other and Hux nodded at him as if they were grocery shopping. It didn’t really help.

The man was probably of a similar height, but that was the only point where they seemed to match. He had dark hair that was both wavy and long. It hung about his shoulders in a way that made Hux very much want to touch it. His lips looked like they belonged wrapped around a cock, or sucking on someone else’s lips. His nose managed to look regal rather than oversized, and his eyes were warmer than they had any right to be. 

Hux was just beginning to wonder if this man was coming in to shop for a girlfriend, when he joined Hux in the men’s section. The man’s expression showed anxiety, and it made Hux feel a little better that he wasn’t alone.

“I don’t normally do this.”

Hux didn’t know why he felt the need to say it, but if he didn’t the tension in his stomach was never going to go away and he was going to be paying more attention to the man rather than the lingerie he had come in here for. 

“Me either.”

“Armitage Hux-ley” he said, finishing awkwardly as he tried to keep a little of his anonymity. It was an almost automatic reaction now, and he spoke again hoping to forget his compromising introduction. “I don’t really know the protocol here.”

A smirk graced the man’s face, amusement winning over in his expression.

“Kylo, and I think we just need to pick out something we like.”

Hux looked back down at the rack, trying to hide his embarrassment as he looked through for something else to try. They shopped in silence for a while before he heard something said low. 

“Sorry, what did you say?”

Kylo looked embarrassed like he hadn’t really thought anyone would overhear. 

“I said I think that one would look good on you. The colour.”

It was a deep indigo, and had a small corset with it. Not something he normally would have picked, but the words made him take it off the rack into the collection he already had in his hands. He was at the point where he needed to try them on, but he stayed around watching what Kylo picked, each time imagining him in it. 

Hux watched Kylo run his hand over a mesh thing in black, it was lovely to look at and he wanted to see Kylo in it.

Finally Hux knew he had waited too long, and it would become more awkward if he stayed, so he moved to the back and waved to the clerk.

“I’d like to use the change room.”

“They are all open, call me if you need anything in a different size.”

“Of course.” 

With that he walked into the small room, holding up the first one. It was lovely, the peach one he picked out. 

He stripped down to his small black briefs, and held up the garter belt. The colour should flatter his skin rather than wash him out, and when he started to pull it on he could see that he was right. Even over his black briefs they looked good. 

Once he had got his fill of looking he held up the underwear. He needed to see the fit, even if he was going to have to pull them over his own briefs. 

Hux stepped into them and slowly pulled them up his long legs, taking his time so he could enjoy the feel of it. Hux’s eyes couldn’t stop going to the mirror, watching himself. It was better than he expected it to look. 

The only thing that distracted him was the sound of someone else. It made him wonder if that was Kylo, stripping in the room over, with only a thin piece of wood separating them. 

When the lace underwear was on he loved it, the fit was good, just tight enough to feel it holding him, but not enough to cut into his skin. He couldn’t wait to try it with nothing underneath. 

Hux had always thought he was fairly average when it came to his looks. He felt he was too thin and washed out, with not enough muscle to make any man come running. In this lingerie though he was seeing himself in different light: he looked elegant. 

It felt so good to see himself like this, and he knew that he was buying this set and a pair of stockings to match. Hux was still looking at himself almost in awe when he heard a soft knock. 

“Hey anyone in here? Could I get a little help?”

It was the man from earlier and somehow it was so much better that it was really him in the next stall. There was no answer from the clerk in the other room, so Hux spoke again.

“If you give me a minute I can help.”

“Armitage?”

He was glad the man had remembered his name.

“Yes.”

“That would be great.”

Hux grabbed his dress shirt and pulled it on and did up the buttons. He felt like it was long enough that he could get away with just wearing that. 

With that he opened the door and peeked to make sure the clerk hadn’t come back again before knocking on the door next to him. Kylo opened it just a little to peek out and Hux could see him giving him the elevator eyes. Only the straps from the garter belt were hanging down from below Hux’s shirt, his legs bare. 

Even though Kylo looked rather embarrassed, the door opened enough to let Hux in and he caught his breath when he saw Kylo. 

Whatever Kylo was wearing under the sheer black mesh underwear, didn’t seem to have much of a back, or anything else. His bulge was pretty much on display. His strong thighs looked even thicker bare and what Hux could see of his stomach made him want to get down on the floor and worship. Covering from his bellybutton to the bottom of his pecs was a corset, it was the same mesh, with the boning and edging covered in leather. There were swing hooks down the front already closing it.

“What-” Hux had to clear his throat before he continued.

“What do you need help with?”

“I just need it tightened a little so it sits right.” 

He already looked so good, but when he turned around Hux was greeted with his mostly bare ass, the mesh was doing nothing to cover the fact that he was wearing a thong under it. Hux forced his eyes up to the back of the corset and he carefully started tightening it, when he finished he started again and continued to tighten it. 

He finished the second pass and could feel that it was well fitted. 

“That’s enough.”

He murmured, and waited to be sent back out again. Hux wanted to remember this for later though, so he stole another quick peek at Kylo’s ass.

“What do you think?”

Kylo didn’t sound as confident as Hux would have if he had looked like him, and the question sounded genuine. 

“Breathtaking.”

“You too.”

He almost wasn’t sure what he had heard at first, but then he looked down at his shirt and bare legs.

“I’m wearing my dress shirt though.”

“I know.”

There was no mistaking the heat and the flirtatious tint to Kylo’s voice. 

“What to help me with the rest?”

Kylo continued when Hux didn’t speak again, it would mean changing in front of each other and Hux couldn’t think of anything he wanted to see more than Kylo getting undressed. 

“Yes. Just let me… Get my things.”

Hux wasn’t particularly good at this, but he hoped he still looked calm as he slipped out of the changeroom and into his own. There he gathered up his clothing and then picked up the few outfits he had picked. He hadn’t really thought someone would see them, or see them so soon, but he wasn’t about to miss out on this.

When he stood in front of the door he felt a little nervous to enter again, but the sound of the clerk made him hurry inside. 

He held his finger up to his lips.

“I think someone’s coming.”

Kylo took the clothing from him, his fingers lingering. He had a smile that made Hux feel more giddy than scared, and Hux returned it. 

They tried to be silent, but they soon heard a voice.

“Do you need any help?”

Kylo cleared his throat and shared a look with Hux before speaking, putting his hand on his chest to push his legs out of view. The hand stayed there, it was just a regular touch, but it had been so long that just the warmth of another human was doing it for him. Plus he loved the look of his hand, it took up so much space. 

“I got everything I need in here, thank you.”

Hux had to bite his lip to keep from laughing, but they soon heard the footsteps retreat and Kylo dropped his hand.

As soon as they were alone Hux started to remove his shirt, showing Kylo his bare chest, the pale smooth skin underneath. He took it off and hung it on one of the hooks, letting Kylo get a good look at him in the lacey underwear. Having a handsome stranger look at him while almost naked made a spark run up his back. 

Kylo reached out and touched the lace, grazing Hux’s side.

“That colour looks wonderful on you.”

“I was thinking of getting it.”

“You should. Are you planning on wearing this for anyone?”

Hux could feel Kylo’s hand trembling on his hip, touching both lace and skin. It wasn’t a very subtle way of asking if Hux was single, but he wanted to answer.

“No, just you I guess.”

It was like a bubble burst at his words, and Kylo leaned forward almost asking permission. As soon as Hux closed the distance to welcome a kiss, Kylo was on him, his lips hungry and his tongue forcing Hux’s mouth open. Not that Hux wasn’t fully willing; he leaned into it, feeling the corset against his chest as he pulled Kylo to him. 

He groaned as Kylo’s fingers slipped under the waistband, even though it was still just bare skin it felt forbidden. Even more so knowing that they could get caught at any moment if they weren’t careful. If anything, that added to it. 

The hand shifted so that it was just the thumbs under his waistband, and Hux knew where he was going. 

Kylo seemed to know what he was doing, sucking on Hux’s tongue, while his hands were slowly sneaking down so that he was cupping Hux’s ass. He kneaded it in his large hands, and Hux wondered if Kylo would be able to lift him up and support his weight while they fucked. 

His mind was steps ahead of him, wanting more than just a few kisses. They were both panting when Kylo pulled back. 

“Want to help me out of this?”

Instead of answering Hux brought his hands up to undo one of the swing hooks. It popped open obscenely, and Hux went for the next, watching as more of his plush chest was revealed. Not that it was easy to takes eyes off of Kylo’s pecs, Hux wanted to suck a bruise onto them, see if he could fuck them, and maybe come over them. 

He had never been with someone who inspired so many filthy thoughts without going further than kissing him. 

The last hook popped open and the corset slipped down, Kylo catching it in his hand. Hux couldn’t resist and he leaned down to nip at the top of his pec, and then slowly made his way down until he was nibbling on his nipple. Not hard enough to hurt, but he could feel it hardening against his tongue. 

He was still sucking on it while Hux brought his hands down over Kylo’s wonderful abs, feeling the hard muscle. It was so unyielding, and he used just a little bit of nails. Slowly he went further, feeling his hip and then the top of the mesh underwear. Hux continued so that he was pushing the mesh briefs down. He could feel the thong going with it, but Kylo didn’t stop him, so he let it fall, leaving Kylo completely nude in front of him. Hux pulled back enough so that he could see everything.

Even though Kylo wasn’t even half hard he already looked so big. Hux couldn’t resist taking it in his hand, drawing a quiet gasp from Kylo.

“Jesus.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“It is.”

Hux was pretty sure that what he wanted to do was illegal in a change room, but he couldn’t help himself as he started to gently stroke Kylo, feeling him fill in his hand. His own lace panties were getting rather tight.

Kylo wasn’t helping with that at all, first touching Hux’s stomach so gently that his hairs stood up on end, and then ghosting down to the front of his underwear. He could just barely feel the touch, and god he wanted more. Finally he said it. 

“Please.”

“Please what?”

The response was whispered back.

Hux tightened his hand around Kylo, squeezing his cock as a warning. It was enough that Kylo gave Hux what he wanted, the touch deepening. His hand cupped Hux’s crotch and rubbed him through his underwear. 

It made Hux wish that he was only wearing the lace underwear, and that he could feel skin against his own through it. Even this though was doing something for him, being touched like that. He liked seeing it, the lace against his skin and the large hand rubbing up against him. It made the whole picture even better. 

He was achingly hard, and he could see a wet spot forming. Hux really was going to have to buy this set. 

Hux could see that the hand job he was giving was having similar results, precum beading on his tip. Kylo had been biting his lip to hold back his noises, and Hux was having the same trouble. It was a little bit of torture for both of them. 

He wanted to lick it off, but instead he used his thumb to spread it over the tip. It looked lovely like that, the glans glistening. 

“Harder.”

Kylo’s voice was so quiet that he almost didn’t hear it, he was tempted to pretend he didn’t just so that he could keep his hands on Kylo’s cock a little longer. Hux did listen though, tightening his grip and moving faster. 

The way Kylo was touching him was really doing it for him, and he started to push his hips into his touch.

“Are you going to come in those pretty little panties?”

The words alone were almost enough, this was the feeling that made him want them. This and the way that Kylo was looking at him, almost as if he wanted to kiss him again. 

“Yes.”

He gasped, even though he knew he shouldn’t. He hadn’t bought these yet. 

“I bet you know just how good you look, coming in here with nothing but your underwear. How could I resist.”

Hux hums in agreement not minding the words, he can tell Kylo is close and he’s guessing this is part of it. Only a few more strokes and Kylo is spilling over his hands and he realizes that he has nowhere to put it. 

For the moment that issue is ignored while Kylo pushes Hux’s underwear down just enough to free him, and then it’s his turn to lean against Kylo and just enjoy the ride. He’s a little rougher than Hux normally is to himself, but he doesn’t mind, not at all in fact, not when he is still wearing the panties and the garter belt. 

“That’s a good boy.”

The praise is what does it and he bites down hard to choke back a moan. He is going to have to buy these underwear for sure.

Kylo solves the problem as to where to put the come when he tugs off one of his socks and wipes his hands on it. He then offers it to Hux who, having no other option, takes the one that is offered to him. Once his hands were mostly clean Kylo took it and rolled it inside out. 

It’s gross and maybe the worst thing Hux has ever seen, yet he still wants to invite this man home. In fact, he does just that.

“How about you walk me home and we can try this again at my place. I’ll even let you help me into my stockings.”

“I’d love to.”

Hux still had three outfits to try on, but at this point he felt like he should just buy them all to make up for what they had just done in the store. 

That wasn’t what came to his mind first though. He wanted to work Kylo up all over again, now that he had a little more confidence in how he looked in lingerie, so instead he gave Kylo his best innocent smile.

“Want to help me try on the last three?”

**Author's Note:**

> and you can find me on Tumblr [here](http://redcole.tumblr.com) :D


End file.
